scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst
Amethysts are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be stronger versions of Sand Dunes and Gravel Pits, and Gregory and co. encounter these enemies in Burrow Volcano. Physical Appearance Amethysts are a bit similar to their weaker relatives, but with some minor differences. Amethysts are violet colored, and appear as quartz shaped golems, as well as their bodies, having glowing green eyes, round faces with three spikes on their head, and diamond-shaped shoulders. Etymology Like its name is stated, it comes from an amethyst, a purple variety of quartz used in jewelry. Development The development for Amethyst was based off Corkpedite, as well as an unused enemy from the Mario series named Pile Driver. Stats Note: These are the stats for Amethyst in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. Also, the stats for its body (named Quartz) is also shown here because this enemy has two parts. Attacks Amethysts basically attack Gregory & co. the same way as their weaker relative, Sand Dune. They also do some special attacks such as Crystal Drop, Silver Stones, Tremor, Forgetful, Multi-Spike, Magic Blast, and Barricade. Forgetful is a move used by some enemies, in which the user forgets all of its thoughts, boosting its Special Defense sharply. Multi-Spike is a move used by enemies that have spikes. This attack can shoot up to five times on a random basis. Magic Blast is used by some enemies as well, in which the user shoots a blast of magic at the foe. It may also slow the foe's Speed stat by one level. Barricade is a move only used by certain enemies. This move creates a glass-like barrier around the user, boosting its Defense stat sharply. Like its weaker counterparts, it has two parts: the head (a.k.a the Amethyst itself) and the body (named Quartz). They also share the same strengths and weaknesses and have different stats. Just like Sand Dune and Gravel Pit, when defeating the head, the body will remain, and if not defeated quickly, it uses Self-Destruct to damage all party members on the field. It also works the same way if the body is taken out first, as the head (Amethyst) counterattacks and die afterwards. Even if the parts explode or die, Gregory and co. still recieve Experience Points. However, these enemies are powerful based on their high Attack and Defense stats, so they will always appear as one with two other enemies. They have weak Special Attack and Special Defense stats, as well as being weak against poison attacks (i.e. Wolfember's Poison Bite, Fire's Toxic Flames, and Water's Acid Water), so using special attacks to defeat the large creature would be best, rather than using physical attacks. The strongest relative of Sand Dune, Gravel Pit, and Amethyst is named Carat, which are only fought at the Challenge Tower. The only differences is that Carat is white, have diamond-spiked bodies, lock-gripped shoulders, shard-like feet, and blue eyes. Trivia *Amethyst's Mind Thought relates to the creator himself on the development of it, known likely that it was hard to think of its appearance. It is also the first enemy to be developed before its other counterparts, Sand Dune, Gravel Pit, and Carat. *The body's (Quartz's) Mind Thought may be realating to Gregory and co., referrring to them as "uninvited guests" on their turfs. *Amethyst is also encountered outside of battle, just like its weaker counterparts, and is seen blocking some paths in Burrow Volcano. *Amethyst is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Shoulder Golems Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies